In the past, Christmas trees and the like have been displayed by supporting the base of the tree trunk in a stand or other base. The stand typically comprised a dish, supported by three or four legs, on which the base of the tree trunk rested and a collar attached to the legs and encircling the trunk. A number of screws extended through the collar and engaged the side of the tree trunk.
Unfortunately, orienting the tree into an upright position using such a stand is a difficult and often frustrating process. Further, a tree supported in this manner is susceptible to being tipped over.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a system that allowed a tree or the like to be easily oriented in an upright position and securely supported in that position.